Synergy Skill Up Guide by Michaeldue
Category:Guides Many people with high level crafting skills have used their Apron to skill up Synergy on. - However, it is also possible to skill up Synergy without having any crafting skills (except cooking level 10). So if you want to get started on Synergy and get at least skill level 40, then you can use the following method: 'Preparing' *You need to get yourself a NQ Behemoth Knife and lots of water crystals to begin with. 'Leveling Cooking 1 -> 10 & Ranking up to Recruit Cook' *Start off by levelling cooking 1->10 this can be done pretty fast in Windurst Waters by synthesing Orange Juice. Buy the Saruta Oranges from the Sarutabaruta Region Merchant (Baehu-Faehu). And remember to get Advanced Synthesis Image Support from Kipo-Opo, Windurst Waters, North Side (E-9). *It is NOT enough to reach level 8 and rank up to recruit. You HAVE to reach level 10 cooking before you can synergize Juice. *Once you hit level 10 and trade in your "Salmon Sub Sandwich" for Rank up to Recruit Cook, then you are ready to begin Synergizing. 'Items Needed for Synergy:' *NQ Behemoth Knife 'Getting Started on Synergy' *Find a Synergy Furnace and trade 4 Saruta Orange's to begin synergizing an Orange Juice. The goal here is to earn at least 125 Cinders that you get from successfully synergizing items. So it probably requires 2 tries. *Once you got 125+ Cinders, Talk to the Synergy Engineer NPC -> Trade Cinder -> Buy a flasque of Mordant 75 and possible also a Revertant. *Next you got to get yourself a high level weapon that can hold Evolith and thus is Synergize-able. **I suggest you buy a cheap NQ Behemoth Knife. **Comment: As an alternative, if no Behemoth Knives are up, a Brass Jadagna can substitute (at a higher price).--FFXI-Guppy 17:09, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ***Comment: You can now get a Brass Jadagna for (a very cheap) 300 Sparks at any Records of Eminence NPCs.--Atrelamine 17:34, September 08, 2015 (EST) *Congratulations! You can now begin to level your Synergy skill from 1->40 by repeating the following method: Skill Up Basics *If your furnace is glowing and steaming - release pressure. *If your furnace is leaking - repair it. *If you tank is glowing and shaking and you get en Overload warning - thwack it. *If your tank explodes - (after you remove the enfeeblement) repair it **For the synth above it is rare to get enfeebled from a wind overload. *Once you hit your target if you still have time left to kill, hit the safety, release pressure, and repair. 'Leveling Synergy 1 -> 40' *Claim a Synergy Furnace, Trade the weapon + the Mordant 75 to the Synergy Furnace. **1 or more Elements should have a Target number so start Trading Fewell like crazy to one of those corresponding elements and keep spamming this until the synergy fails! *You can then reclaim your Mordant 75 and your Weapon and repeat the above A and B steps to raise your synergy skill from 1->40ish. **''Do NOT END the Synergy if you hit the target number(s)! Unless you want to earn Cinders, but then you have to use the Revertant to reset the weapon back to a base type weapon with no evolite slots.'' 'Final Notes' *It takes time to skill up Synergy. *Gil; to refill the Synergy Furnace elements (either via trading Crystals, Elemental Fewell (e.g. Fire Fewell) or paying the Synergy Engineer to refill it). *This is, by far, the cheapest AND fastest method to increase your Synergy level. 'Still to come' *Feel free to edit / add to this guide. 'Credits' *Michaeldue *Tsukaza